The heavy duty liquid detergent market has long searched for a way to combine the bleaching activity of hypochlorite bleach with heavy duty liquid detergents in a single formulation. This would make washing one's clothes and bleaching them easier because this would now be a single step process. The reason that this has not been successful to date is because hypochlorite is not chemically compatible with most surfactants. Attempts to combine bleach and cleaners have been made in some products. These use hydrogen peroxide as the bleaching agent. Unfortunately hydrogen peroxide is not a very good bleach for clothes and therefore does not perform very well. Some products have recently started to utilize perborates combined with an activator to produce small amounts of peracid in the wash liquor. This works to a moderate degree but still does not bleach to the level of hypochlorite. Still another attempt has been to add enzymes to act as the bleaching agent in some detergents. Again there is moderate activity but nothing to compare with hypochlorite.